A Day in the Life
by angelkatchan
Summary: This is what happens when Atobe isn’t happy with the state of his bedroom. Hints at pairings, crack, and a song you won't be able to get out of your head.


Title: A Day in the Life….

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Gakuto, Oshitari, Atobe, Kabaji, Jirou, Shishido, Ohtori, limo driver

Word Count: 2056

Rating: PG, for some language

Authors Notes: This is what happens when Atobe isn't happy with the state of his bedroom. Not as cracky as I wanted it, but I did it in half an hour, with a kid asking questions every 2 minutes or so (I timed it). It's also un-beta'd, so please be kind. (Should anyone want to pick it apart, feel free; I know it's riddled with mistakes.)

A Day in the Life….

What would a day with Hyoutei's Tennis Club be like? Would there be screaming fangirls? Yes. Would there be screaming fanboys? Yes. This was an everyday occurrence; nothing new. Now, what would a day be like if Atobe Keigo was holding a dinner party? Well, this is where we begin our story.

Today, Atobe was holding a dinner party for a few business associates. It was a grand affair; suits on all the men, dresses on the woman. The house was decorated by the top interior designer in all of Japan. Nothing seemed to be wrong; nothing that is, except Atobe's room did not match the present décor of the house. This was a tragedy! A travesty of dynamic proportions! Something had to be done! When something like this happened, there was only one group to call: The Magnificent Eight (well normally it was seven, because Atobe was really there only to supervise. Today though, poor Hiyoshi was not allowed out of the house because of his English test mark).

This group was only called out in cases of dire peril. And yes, Atobe's room not fitting with the rest of his house was one such occasion. So the team, dressed in their suits and ties, left the house and wandered to Atobe's waiting limo. Many complaints could be heard, though it was a toss up between who was loudest. On the one hand, we have Mukahi Gakuto (who this story is supposed to be about, but ore-sama kind of hijacked the chapter). On the other hand, we have Shishido Ryou (though no one really knows why he's complaining. He gets to buy the accessories, which we all know is the most important thing in any room).

Watching them go to the limo was like watching organized chaos (if that was possible). Atobe led the group (he was their buchou of course, and no one else was better then he). Following close behind was Kabaji. He was never far from Atobe's back (because no one should walk _beside_ greatness, and that is what Atobe was). Tucked under one of Kabaji's arms was Jirou. As was usually the case, he was sound asleep. Redecorating never really interested him, and he usually slept through that which bored him. Walking too close to be considered proper, was Shishido and Ohtori. Now it was common knowledge that they were dating, even if they didn't say it themselves. Lastly, we have our own Gakuto and his vocally gifted partner Oshitari (really, just listen to him talk. It's wonderful! He could read the phone book and millions of fangirls would pay to hear it).

The ride to the boutique where the necessary objects were to be purchased was not a long one. Unfortunately, there was discord amongst the group. Atobe had turned on the cd player located in the back of the limo. Not everyone appreciated great music, as Atobe himself was well aware. He did not think that his loyal friend, Kabaji, would have an issue with it.

"Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Is there a problem?"

"Usu"

"Do you not like ore-sama's taste in music?"

"Usu."

"Why have you never said so?"

"What would you have had me say? I think your taste in music when we do this sort of thing is horrible, and I wish you would stop playing the "Mission Impossible" theme song? That would have hurt your feelings."

The occupants in the limo were shocked. Kabaji NEVER spoke back to Atobe! And yet here he was, disagreeing with the music selection (though he did have a point; listening to the "Mission Impossible" theme was a little daunting. Made one thing that it couldn't be done).

"Well Kabaji, I will take that into consideration. Would you help me pick a new song for our missions?"

"Usu."

A voice came from the front of the limo. "Master Keigo, we've arrived."

A moment later, the limo door was opened and the occupants exited, as gracefully as possible without tripping over the many pairs of feet present. It was a grand sight, one that made people stop and stare. It was rare to see so many good looking, well dressed, teenaged boys together in one place. In fact, it was a sight that scared many present. Dressed in suits, they resembled a group that most had feared their whole lives.

One brave soul asked the question that was on the minds of all, "Are you Yakuza?"

Atobe decided to answer that one himself. Flicking his hair back, he looked the person right in the eye, saying "No, we're the Hyoutei Tennis Club."

Upon hearing that, a great scream rent the air. As if on cue, the fangirls came running. This sight, for those who have not witnessed it, is quite terrifying. Hundreds of girls of all ages ran down the street. The dust cloud they kicked up reminded many of a cartoon. Thankfully, our boys were able to escape before being noticed.

Once inside, they split into groups. Since Shishido and Ohtori were already in charge of accessories, they disappeared the moment after they received their orders. "Look for something tasteful, and no trying out the beds. The amount of money ore-sama had to pay out in compensation the last time was ridiculous. Learn to control yourselves."

Poor Ohtori. We must feel sorry for him. He has a very sensitive personality. Having that incident mentioned in front of everyone embarrassed him greatly. Shishido, on the other hand, looked straight at Atobe and said the first thing that came to his head, "Fuck off Atobe." Only Shishido could get away with that.

Soon, the fabric team prepared to depart. _I get my story back!_ thought Gakuto happily. _It's been too long_. "Come on Yuushi, let's have some fun!" Gakuto said to his doubles partner-though-not-quite-boyfriend-but-he-will-be-soon.

As the two walked off, a warning was issued. "The same as the other two, find something tasteful, don't try the beds" a glare could be felt if not seen (most of the damaged caused last time was from Shishido and Ohtori, but Yuushi and Gakuto did have some fun as well), "And no pink frilly things. You know that colour isn't flattering for ore-sama's complexion"

Now at this time, Jirou woke up. He really was cute when he first woke up, all bed head and pink cheeked. He also had a bit of a devilish streak to him, which was in overdrive at the moment. "Atobe, I wanna do something. Can I go play?"

Atobe, never being one to deny Jirou anything, agreed to let him play. He noticed Jirou reach into his jacket pocket and pull out his Ipod. Before Atobe could call out a warning, Jirou disappeared into a back room. The music that was playing softly over the store speakers stopped, and was replaced by the Mission Impossible theme. Atobe raised one graceful hand to his face, wishing the day was over. A thought occurred to him, and because he was greatness personified, he decided to let it go. _They won't have much fun tonight, and if they do this now, they won't do it at my place. _

As Atobe looked around, he saw the forms of his current D2 pair split up, fingers pointed in the air as if carrying guns, crouch down in the aisles, and sneak through the mountains of fabric. Whenever they wanted to communicate, they would talk loudly into the cuffs of their shirts.

"Yuushi? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Gakuto, I can hear you. Have you made any progress?"

"Nope. The piles are so high, I can't see to the top!"

"Leave it to me Gakuto."

"It's not fair that he banned us from pink. I just spotted a really nice fabric around the corner."

"Keep it in mind Gakuto. We can use it for the pillows in our apartment. Say, Gakuto? He said no pink fuzzy things, right?"

"What did you find Yuushi?"

"Well, he does like purple. And it's more soft than fuzzy. We may be able to work with this. Come over here and check it out."

"Alright, I'll be right there." And with that, Gakuto bent his knees and moonsaulted over a 10 foot high pile of fabric, landing on the floor next to Yuushi.

"You're getting better at that. More height. We can definitely use that in our game."

"I'm glad you noticed. That time in the hospital really paid off. Now, where is it?"

"Is it not perfect?"

"If he doesn't like it, I'm taking it."

"Really Gakuto, I never thought you'd go for that colour. It tends to clash with your hair."

"But it brings out your eyes. I like it."

"Ore-sama said you were supposed to be shopping for him. Please get to it!"

Twin responses of "Yes Atobe" were heard coming from the fabric pile. Yuushi decided it was time to use his tensai-like skills to locate the perfect fabric for Atobe.

"Gakuto, we have a new possibility. Three piles over, off to the right."

"Got it." And with that, Gakuto completed a succession of three perfect back flips down the aisle. _I love when he does that_, thought Yuushi. The decidedly perverted path his mind was taking was completely hidden behind the cover of his glasses. The less they know, the better. Not till we're on our own. He was interrupted by a whispered "Is this the one?"

"That's it. I think it'll be perfect. You know he can't turn down black silk. If he says anything, we just tell him it'll set off his complexion to perfection. It would too, the lucky bastard."

"Trust me, Yuushi. You have nothing to worry about. I think you're better looking than he is anyway. Always have, always will. But don't tell him I said that. He'd kill me!"

"Are you two finished?"

"Yes Atobe. We found the perfect fabric." Yuushi held up the silk for inspection.

"It does have a very nice texture. It's excellent quality as well. Ore-sama is proud of his team. You have found the perfect fabric for sheets to set off ore-sama's beauty, and Shishido and Ohtori have found elegant crystal to display. We must leave now."

The song changed from the very annoying (though Atobe would never admit to that) Mission Impossible theme to an upbeat pop tune.

"Jirou must have fallen asleep. Come Kabaji, we must go wake him"

"Usu."

Turning and walking to the door through which Jirou had disappeared, Kabaji emerged, the sleeping form of said boy draped over his shoulder. Atobe finished at the register, and called to group to leave. Thinking everything was in order, he turned to leave.

What Atobe didn't notice was the bolt of fluffy purple fabric hidden behind Yuushi's back. "I'll be out in a minute", Yuushi called. "I think Jirou forgot his iPod with the stereo. I'll get it." Thankfully, Atobe believed him. Though it was true, the fabric purchase must be made in private. Generously tipping the person behind the counter, Yuushi walked from the store, package unnoticed by the occupants of the limo.

"Really Jirou, you should keep an eye on your things" Gakuto said, handing back the iPod to the half asleep boy. The return trip to the house did not take too long, though it did give Atobe time to plan what he wanted to do to his room.

Now having more money that anyone else in the country came in handy. One could employ a staff of trained seamstresses who were also able to create bedding on demand. This meant that, before the guests started to arrive for the gathering, Atobe's new room was finished. New curtains of crushed velvet, red the colour of blood, were hung at the windows. Sheets black as night graced his bed. A purple fuzzy pillow sat waiting for him on top of the bed. Wait, a purple fluffy pillow? What the….."Oshitari! Gakuto! I'm going to kill you!"

"He must really like it Yuushi. He didn't call himself ore-sama. If he doesn't like it, do you think he'll give it to me?" Before he could get an answer, Gakuto took off running. Atobe could be scary in this type of mood. One thing was clear though, it paid to be a part of Hyoutei's tennis club. There never was a dull moment.


End file.
